


Relentlesslea

by AuroraHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Lea teases Riku/Sora, M/M, Riku tries not to pummel him, aged-up cause drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/pseuds/AuroraHearts
Summary: A night out at the club finds Riku relentlessly teased by a thirsty Lea at the expense of their boyfriends.





	Relentlesslea

**Author's Note:**

> This self-satisfying piece of humor came to me while listening to Simon Curtis songs on repeat.

Riku couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend. Sora moved on the dance floor without a care in the world, arms above his head, hips popping with the beat of the music. The room was hot with body heat, alcohol flowing, inhibitions weakened. Riku wasn’t a fan of nightclubs, but when Sora begged him to go with those big pleading eyes and tight clothes already hugging his body, how was he to refuse? Someone had to escort him home at the end of the night, after all.

What Riku didn’t realize when he’d accepted, however, was that he wasn’t the only one Sora invited.

“I'm so glad we decided to come out tonight so we can sit and watch you ogle your boyfriend,” a voice from Riku’s left mocked. He pried his eyes away from Sora and turned to see a sarcastic smirk spread across Lea’s face. Isa sat between the two in a long booth against the wall, drinks on the table separating them from the mass of sweaty, gyrating bodies.

“Did you expect something different?” Riku lifted his drink to his lips and took a small sip, hoping the burning liquid would take the edge off whatever quip was about to escape Lea’s mouth.

“Nope.” Lea’s eyes wandered to the dance floor. “I get it, he's cute.” Sora’s dark red sleeveless shirt and tight black jeans left little to the imagination, a stunning departure from the baggy island clothing he usually wore. His skin glistened with sweat, hot beads trickling from his neck down over his exposed collarbones. “Sexy too when he wants to be.” 

“Excuse me?” Silver eyebrows disappeared into Riku’s bangs. “Should I be concerned that you're checking out my boyfriend in front of me?” Riku cast a glance to Isa. “And not that it’s any of my business but…”

Lea flicked his hand in the air nonchalantly. “Nah, Isa knows I only look. It's harmless.”

Isa stared ahead without moving and said blandly, “It's Lea. It can’t be helped.”

Lea leaned over and shoved his boyfriend lightly in the shoulder. “Come on Isa, don't be like that. You know I've told you that you're allowed to look, too.” 

Isa shrugged his shoulders to straighten himself, keeping his eyes on the room. “And you know the only one I'm interested in is you.” 

Lea snickered and took a swig of his drink to hide his blush. “Aww come on now Isa, don't get all romantic on me in public.” He moved forward to plant a quick kiss on Isa’s cheek, lingering near his face. “Save it for tonight.”

The moment was interrupted by Sora bouncing up to the table, panting softly and body glistening with sweat. He planted his palms on the table and took a moment to catch his breath before flashing a perfect smile to the table. “Wow, this is so much fun you guys! I’m so glad we came out tonight. Get up and join us!” He briefly looked back to the dance floor as the next song started, watching Kairi and Roxas change the flow of their dance moves to fit the new beat. Turning back to see that not one of the three men were budging, Sora plopped down next to Riku with big pleading eyes. “It's been like eight songs since you’ve danced with me, Riku.” He tugged lightly at the sleeve of Riku’s shirt.

Riku shivered from the touch and almost let himself get lost in the blue eyes he loved so much. He brushed the sweat-soaked hair out of Sora's eyes and smiled at him. “I promise I will soon, just let me finish this drink, okay? You go have fun. Besides,” he slipped his arm around Sora’s waist and pulled him close, “I rather enjoy watching you.” 

Sora’s face flushed at the whispered words. “Okay, Riku.” He leaned up with a hand on Riku’s chest and kissed him quickly but deeply. “I'll be sure to give you a show then.” He winked and pushed off, hopping out of the booth and back onto his feet, then pointed at Riku enthusiastically with one hand on his hip. “The dance score is now 12 - 1!” 

Riku laughed out loud and smiled at his best friend. “You haven’t really been counting the songs, have you?”

“Of course! I have to take any win I can get against you.” Sora turned and practically skipped back to the dance floor, immediately syncing up with Kairi and Roxas's movements. 

Riku sat back in the booth with eyes closed for a moment, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. When he opened them, a shit-eating grin was staring back at him from two seats away. 

“That kid’s got endless energy.” Lea leaned forward as far as he could onto the table and wore a devilish grin. “How the hell do you keep up with him in bed, old man?” 

Riku made a startled sound and raised a questioning eyebrow. “What did you just say?”

Lea leaned on his arm and widened his smirk, if that was possible. “You heard me. I bet it’s impossible to tire him out.” Lea had hard earned this candid rapport with his friends over the years, and he knew just what buttons he could push without getting pummeled.

Riku grunted. “First of all, that’s absolutely none of your business. Second, you do realize what it means when  _ you  _ call  _ me  _ an old man?”

“Oh, I’ve got no problems with stamina,” Axel winked. Isa shifted uncomfortably.

Riku banished the offending mental image that crept into his mind. “Anyway, I’ll thank you  _ not  _ to fantasize about my naked body on top of Sora.”

“Hmm, I hadn’t been thinking about  _ your  _ ass, but now that you put the image in my head...” Lea sat back and took a long slow sip of his drink.

“Please, don’t.” Riku crossed his arms again. “Besides, shouldn’t the one you’re fantasizing about be...” Riku’s eyes shifted to Isa, who had been silently stirring his drink the entire conversation.

Lea grinned and wrapped an arm around Isa’s shoulders. “Of course! And believe me, I do.” He leaned in close and breathed hotly on Isa’s cheek, his voice deep and sultry. “Isa’s ass is my favorite.”

“Wow,” both Riku and Isa said blankly, not surprised by anything that came out of Lea’s mouth anymore.

Lea promptly turned his affection fully onto Isa. Riku shrugged and turned away from the makeout session that started next to him.

The now familiar beat in the air paused for a moment and changed. Moments later three familiar figures danced up to the table, huge smiles on their faces, endorphins running hot.

“Okay, finish your drink and come dance, Riku. You promised!” Sora’s face was completely flushed but he still looked ready to go. He really did have boundless energy.

Riku leaned over and grabbed his hand gently. “You’re not doing any more dancing until you drink some water, babe. You can sit one song out to hydrate and catch your breath.” 

Sora whined until Riku pulled him closer. He smiled and climbed into Riku’s lap, sitting sideways across his legs and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Okay, Riku!”

A melodic giggle broke through the loud beats of the club. “You guys are the cutest, seriously.” Kairi held her hands in front of her with her index and thumbs extended, framed them in the double “L” they created and pretended to click the shutter of her imaginary hand-camera. 

Roxas made a gagging noise next to her and Kairi turned and scoffed before noticing he had been looking at Lea and Isa, who had yet to come up for air. “And you guys are the worst.  _ Seriously _ .”

Kairi giggled again and elbowed Roxas gently. “Stop it Roxas, you’re just jealous.”

Roxas blinked at her, genuinely taken aback. “Jealous of what, exactly?”

“Of my irresistible charm and dashing good looks?” All eyes turned to Lea in surprise. They hadn’t thought he’d been listening to their conversation during his exploration of Isa’s tonsils. Lea sat back with a smirk, long arms extended onto the back of the booth, one side of his body pressed flush against a flustered Isa, who cleared his throat and coolly took another sip of his drink.

Roxas pretended to gag again. “You wish.” He turned to Kairi with pleading eyes, desperate to get away from the shameless PDA he was being subjected to.

Kairi smiled and picked up the empty glasses from the table. “Roxas and I will go get us all some more water and give you couples some make out time.” She winked. “You guys need anything?”

They shook their heads and thanked her as she started toward the bar on the opposite side of the room. Roxas lingered for a moment longer, crossing his arms and glaring at Riku. “Don’t wear out my Somebody before I get back, he’s the only one who truly syncs with me on the dance floor.”

Riku smirked deviously and pulled Sora closer. “No promises.”

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to follow Kairi.

Riku turned his attention to Sora and noticed just how sweaty and red his face was. He reached for the half empty glass of water still on the table with his free hand and held it up to Sora’s lips, which were already puckered and leaning in toward his own. “Nope. Drink first.”

Sora pouted and took the glass with both hands, bringing it to his lips.

A few seats down, the devil’s grin returned and Lea saw his chance. “So, Sora, who lasts longer, you or Riku?”

Riku sputtered and held on to the table to keep from jumping up and spilling Sora out of his lap. “Jesus, Lea!”

“Huh? What do you mean?” The joke was apparently lost on the ever oblivious Sora.

Lea, annoyed that his perfect setup to get Sora to spit water all over Riku was ruined by the boy’s lack of brain cells, clarified flatly. “In bed, Sora. Who lasts longer in bed?”

Sora blinked as a fierce blush rose to his cheeks. He nervously palmed the glass of water in both hands. “I...um…I guess...”

Riku shot Lea a death glare. “You don’t have to answer that, Sora. Lea’s just making a joke.”

“I mean I guess it depends on how tired I am…” Sora looked legitimately thoughtful. 

Riku placed his hand on his face and sighed. Sora had no filter.

“Is that so? I see.” Lea grinned and accepted the elbow from Isa. He was lucky to be a couple seats down, otherwise Riku might have killed him by now.

Lea casually sipped his drink and watched Sora out of the corner of his eye. When Sora finally brought the glass to his lips again, he waited patiently for the maximum water-in-mouth ratio...

“Riku says he's the one on top.”

Now  _ that  _ got the reaction Lea wanted. Unfortunately, Sora, sitting sideways on Riku’s lap, was positioned perfectly to spit his mouth full of water all over Isa.

Sora was apparently too taken with the question to notice. “Not always!” 

“Sora!!” Riku, mortified, covered his beet red face with both hands and slouched into the seat.

“What? You love it when I’m on top.”  _ No filter. _

Riku swiftly covered Sora’s mouth with his hand before he could divulge any more intimate details about their love life.

Lea was literally rolling on the seat next to Isa cackling and pounding his fist on the cushion, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Isa was less than amused. He picked up a napkin and wiped his face clear of water and Sora’s saliva.

Sora finally noticed and pulled Riku’s hand away from his mouth. “Isa! Oh gods I’m so sorry!”

Isa turned his head slowly and glared down at his soon to be walking home boyfriend. “Oh, I don’t blame  _ you _ , Sora.”

“Where the hell are Kairi and Roxas with those drinks?!” Riku searched the room desperately.

“Why? You wanna see what else I can get your boyfriend to spit out of his mouth?” Lea barely choked out among the laughter.

“That’s it.” Riku shuffled Sora onto the seat next to Isa and climbed out of his seat, running around the booth towards Lea, who escaped under the table and proceeded to run out into the mass of people. Riku pushed through the crowd after him, shouting threats and obscenities.

Sora and Isa sat in the booth next to each other, watching, not sure whether to laugh or chase after them.

Sora, always the optimist, finally smirked. “Well, at least he finally got on the dance floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments & kudos welcome ♥
> 
> Thank you to TalysAlankil & iHasMagic for beta-reading! ♥
> 
> Geek out with me on Twitter about Soriku! [@AuroraHearts_](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_)


End file.
